List of Running Gags
There are so many Running Gags in the Moment Spirit Franchise. List * Krista Ulrich gets up earlier than anyone else if this is the case. She always pulls the blanket away from Tim Tsukuda, making Alexia Upton laugh. * Rhonda Warren has the way to say nicknames of Tim Tsukuda and Krista Ulrich metaphoric, making Tsukiko Uchida thinking it's her idol Yuichi Asami. ** Tim's nickname is Yuichi, and Krista's nickname is Asami. * Tim Tsukuda commenting that people dancing drunk over 2MB songs on DDR is often to be confusing one of these days. * Lop Carol's habit of saying "That appearance". * The Moment Spirit get into huge fight against Reeves Strong, who did their crimes. Sid Winter and Lop Carol hit Jessica Yates-Reeves on her shoulder, Charlene Henry hits Michael Book on his head, Riley Tomnumber kicks George Bannister on his back, Alexia Upton kicks Landon Andrews on his stomach, Tim Tsukuda kicks Ronald Reeves on his butt, and Krista Ulrich kicks him on his groin area. After that fight, Chief Nellie Milton arrests every Reeves Strong members, and put them in jail for short amount of time, so they can have tour. * Nellie Milton plays her games or watches some videos in her office while she gets bored. * Ji-Hun Chung has the way to hit his face over a closed door or window. * Yuri Moto constantly yelling at someone that her "name is not Midori" every single time when that same person she yells at thinks about turning Naoki Maeda into green. * Tsukiko Uchida throws every single mushrooms at a person who cooked it with mushrooms. She gets sick eating those type of food. * As Ty Pennington is a vampire in some certain points, people carrying him might burn their hands every single time taking him outside during daylight. ** He also does this whenever he's not wearing a ring that prevents him from dying in the sun. * Tim Tsukuda wrote his surname in Japanese writing instead of Romaji (or English) writing in movies. * Krista Ulrich screams at the deadly videos Arnold Wesley has made. It is sounded "AAAAAUGH!!!" * WJ-IJ-5 members and their thugs don't know how to say a Japanese currency, "yen" while they're in Japan. They kept doing all this time, while in process of threatening TP-TH-7 and the Gang's idols. * Tsukiko Uchida gets enraged when people threat or say bad things about Yuichi Asami. ** It will always go with Tomiko Kai to Sota Fujimori, Yuri Moto to Naoki Maeda, Mizuki Matsumoto to Yasuhiro Taguchi, Rin Oshiro to Akira Yamaoka, Tsubasa Abe to Takayuki Ishikawa, Megumi Yamazaki to Ryutaro Nakahara, Kasumi Miyamoto to Osamu Migitera, Haruka Sato to Kosuke Saito, Ayumi Kimura to Shoichiro Hirata, Makoto Suzuki to Hiroyoshi Kato, Rena Sakura to Tomosuke Funaki, Emi Kobayashi to Hiroyuki Togo, and Katsuro Takahashi to Junko Karashima. * Reeves Strong getting kicked out of a club whenever the Moment Spirit sees it. * Reeves Strong accidentally go on the wrong plane, as they always follow the Moment Spirit, without looking at them, rather than going on where they're supposed to go. As the plane is almost there, they discovered they're going on the wrong place, and then noticing the Moment Spirit on the other side of the plane. * Ty Pennington keeps on puking all the time while being sick at a constant. * The mouse hole in Apartment 5B seems to be more famous with mouse keeping on spawning anywhere. The roommates freak out at constant, and this causes Ty Pennington to throw up. * The Moment Spirit members hating to be disturbed during rehearsal. * Valerina Nocturna shows up in her human form while at work, and in her true form while not at work. ** Valerina works at Cedar Point, and have tendency to make any park guests curious why she has fangs. She does have perfect sun resistance though. * Tim Tsukuda gets sick after sleeping on a couch. * Ty Pennington getting injured while playing sports. ** He is sick more frequently than anybody else, which explains the reasons how he is hurt. He also does this few times in Altonsburg battles. * Chief Nellie Milton keeps playing any games or uses the phone while in her office when she gets bored. * During beginning of Krista's Vampire Life, few characters were looking for their missing member during the day after he/she becomes a vampire. * Gilbert Earwind's pants keeps on falling off while pursuing Miles Clayton, Liilah Turner, George Hutson, and Leisha Steele. His pants fall out every single time while not pursuing this gang, due to oversize baggy pants. * A lot of characters do faint at some certain point whenever things don't go the right way. * Most of Ty Pennington's nightmares while he's asleep are that he's a centaur. * Every single time that either Tim, Ty, or Miles receive "Game Over" screen while playing Fire Emblem games (especially during marathon), Dallas John has tendencies to play the "failure" sound effects from his laptop, but plays the different ones depending on who one of them was. He doesn't play those sound effects over the girls (Krista, Kendra, Lilah, Brittany, and Tsukiko) ** If Tim receives "Game Over" screen, Dallas John plays the "losing horn" from the show The Price is Right. ** If Ty receives "Game Over" screen, Dallas John plays the classic trombone "Wah Wah Waaaah" sound effect. ** If Miles receives "Game Over" screen, Dallas John plays that "Wah Wah Waaaah" sound from a SpongeBob SquarePants episode "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" (since SpongeBob SquarePants is Miles' favorite cartoon show). * The Fire Emblem Marathon occurs every single time no one has something else to do. More running gags are coming soon! Category:List Category:Part of Franchise